


[Podfic] Unconsolable

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Roadtrip Vigilantes [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Death, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Law Enforcement, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Jim Gordon fucking hates this city, and that'sbeforesome fucking costumed asshole showed up.Written by Beabaseball
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon, Harvey Dent & Jim Gordon, Harvey Dent & Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Jim Jr
Series: [Podfic] Roadtrip Vigilantes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Unconsolable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unconsolable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563731) by [Beabaseball (beabaseball)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabaseball/pseuds/Beabaseball). 



> Excited to share part 2 of this series :D  
> I thought about submitting this and part 3 for podfic big bang, but in the end decided to impulse post this.  
> Submitted for [Podfic Bingo:](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) Read With Silence

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:30:46 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (22 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-unconsolable)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/on5b79o4cn4f4hp/DC-Unconsolable.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Xskauq0Lh36hcPwZYXdh_V_sIxz05JSy/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Unconsolable_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563731)
  * **Author:**[beabaseball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabaseball)
  * **Music:**[Unconsolable - X Ambassadors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56oEEuTClWw)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
